She Loves Me Not
by Mee.is.NOT.Dead
Summary: One-Shot. Jacob pierde una batalla, y lo sabe, lo entiende…pero es demasiado testarudo como para darse por vencido. Durante Eclipse, escena donde Jake le declara a Bella su amor…Basado en la canción de Papa Roach, “She Loves me Not”


**Disclaimer**: ok, no soy la **Sra. Meyer**, por supuesto y los personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que los diálogos, que son copiados del libro **Eclipse.** Los pensamientos de Jake si son de mi autoría (waa que bizarro, yo la dueña de pensamientos ajenos) y como sea… la canción tampoco me pertenece, es de **Papa Roach**. Por ende, solo un cuarto de fic es mio…jajajaja.

**Summary**: **One-Shot**. Jacob pierde una batalla, y lo sabe, lo entiende…pero es demasiado testarudo como para darse por vencido. Durante Eclipse, escena donde Jake le declara a Bella su amor… **fic** basado en la canción de Papa Roach, "She Loves me Not"

**N/A**: bien, no se que tengo… en mi vida escribí un one-shot, y este es el tercero que me sale en 12 horas (¿?). "Exceso de inspiración" cállate conciencia ¬.¬_ como sea, tengo 6 fics largos y uno nuevo a estrenar. No se me dan muy bien los one-shots pero no entiendo que bicho me pico.

Se que la escena original, en el libro es frente a la casa de Jake. Pero no quizeeeee (a re xD). No se, preferí ambientarlo en la playa para darle un toque de romanticismo(¿?).

Odio a Jacob (aclaracion). Soy completa y totalmente **TEAM EDWARD**.

Por eso hago que Jake sufra =P.

Recomiendo que busquen la traducción de la canción y la escuchen, esta muy buena y aparte cae como anillo al dedo de Jake.

**She Loves me Not**

Y ya había recibido el 5º golpe de la tarde… "Mierda, esto duele más de lo que pensé" me dije a mi mismo…

—Intenta no enfadarte mucho conmigo. En los últimos tiempos, he decidido que no voy a arrojar la toalla. Lo cierto es que esto de las causas perdidas tiene algo irresistible.

Conteste rápidamente, esbozando una sonrisa de amargura, si la amaba. No me la podía quitar un Chupasangre. Yo era su camino natural, yo la protegería y conmigo jamás tendría que cuidarse de resultar lastimada. Nunca la abandonaría, nunca desearía su sangre. Solo viviría para hacerla feliz.

—Jacob, le amo —me miro fijamente y demostró convicción, sus ojos estaban demasiado seguros. Me dolió—. Él es mi vida.

Vacile incapaz de poder reunir unas cuantas palabras, en una frase coherente. No podía amarlo, no a alguien que la lastimaría. ¿Tan difícil seria amarme a mi, que solo quería su protección?

Me sentí falto de recursos… mi cabeza empezó a zumbar… y probé mi voz unas cuantas veces, antes de soltar algo que sonó mas desesperado de lo que hubiera querido…

—También me quieres a mí —quiso decir algo, pero yo la detuve—. Sé que no de la misma manera, pero él no es toda tu vida, ya no. Quizá lo fue una vez, pero se marchó, y ahora tiene que enfrentarse a la consecuencia de esa elección: yo.

Un hueco de esperanza se abrió en mi pecho, y me convencí con mis propias palabras… tal vez, si me esforzara…ella podría quererme, ella tendría que quererme, era lo lógico. Yo era saludable para ella. Todo lo que se suponía que ella necesitaba, yo se lo podría dar…

—Eres imposible.

Sentí en parte como cedió, lo cual convirtió mi esperanza, en una alegría avasalladora. Solo pude sonreír…

—Estaré aquí, luchando por ti, hasta que tu corazón deje de latir, Bella —le asegure—. No olvides que tienes otras opciones.

—Pero yo no las quiero —refuto, y dijo nuevamente con esa característica resolución suya—, y los latidos de mi corazón están contados, Jacob. El tiempo casi se ha acabado.

¿Cómo podía atreverse a pensar eso?... yo no dejaría que eso pase, no iba a verla morir sin hacer nada al respecto. Después de todo, si su corazón se congelaba, no iba a ser porque yo no hiciera nada al respecto… si su corazón dejaba de latir… iba a ser porque yo ya no podría hacer mas nada.

E iba a esforzarme. Intentaría de todas las formas habidas y por haber, enamorarla.

—Razón de más para luchar, y luchar duro ahora que aún puedo —susurre.

Sus labios intentaron moverse, para replicar algo al respecto. Mas a mi no me importo, solo pude atinar a colocar una mano bajo su mentón, y otra contra su nuca. Cuando recobre el sentido… me pude ver a mi mismo, besándola con furia y pasión… como nunca antes había besado a alguien. Con todo el amor y el sentimiento existente en mi.

Un beso tortuoso, porque era maravilloso. Pero no me pertenecía. No me pertenecía aquella calidez que su cuerpo emanaba… no eran mios esos labios que con tanta devoción deseaba; ella no me respondía… solo estaba yo, y mi pasión…solos.

Al principio intento separarse de mi, pero yo, desesperado y nervioso a la vez…en mitad del acto, no pude dejarla irse…albergaba en alguna parte de mi ser, que este beso despertara algo en ella… que notara que yo podía ser tan bueno o mejor que el Chupasangre, que sintiera que algún día me podía amar aunque sea un cuarto, de cómo lo amaba _él_.

Yo no pedía que ella diera la vida por mi… solo esperaba que me quisiera lo suficiente como para quedarse aquí, conmigo y con Charlie. Que no nos dejara.

Yo sabía, era la mejor opción…

Pero la vida es injusta…

Ya sabía que no me amaba, no era necesario discutirlo mucho, tampoco. Se notaba claramente… el amor con el cual yo movía mis labios sobre los suyos y la frialdad de ella al quedarse inerte bajo mis manos. No me cedió permiso para entrar en su boca, no esperaba menos. Me lo imagine desde un principio. Después de todo, ella lo amaba… a _él_.

Dolido y desilusionado, en parte… deje sus labios libres y sentí su ausencia como si me faltara el aire, como si en ese corto lapso de tiempo me hubiera acostumbrado a vivir en su dependencia… fue raro, fue desesperante y doloroso.

Necesitaba esos labios, pero sabía que era un error. Ella me miraba fríamente con el ceño fruncido… su rostro decía claramente "Te asesinare" y no era para menos, yo le había robado un beso. Un beso que no me pertenecía.

Pero por lo menos, había podido conocer esos labios que hacía años, soñaba con probar…

Era definitivo. Sus ojos me lo decían con toda claridad, o mejor dicho, parecían estar gritándomelo, mientras llameaban… ella no compartía mi sentimiento. No me amaba. Lo amaba a él. Un ser que podría matarla en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

¿Lo peor?

Ella lo sabía, era consciente de ello…y en caso que así fuera, seria con su consentimiento… realmente prefería morir a vivir sin _él._

Las fichas cayeron rápido, junto al dolor. Porque recién ahí pude comprender que jamás sentiría por mí, lo que él la hacía sentir. Estaba bien, era lógico. En la vida a veces se gana y a veces se pierde.

Perdí la batalla, pero no la Guerra…

.

.

.

Todavía…

_(No iba a dar el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente…)_

_______________________________________________________________________

Más vale maña que fuerza. =).

¿Cómo _les_ quedó el ojo?

Xoxo

**M.-**


End file.
